Speak Now
by Stevie Rae Johnson-The Red One
Summary: RoyEd. At Roy and Riza's wedding, Ed's got something to say. Written on fluff overload. *Warning* Yaoi! Don't read if dun like!  Read and Review! All flames will be either given to Roy or be used to roast marshmallows. Song by Taylor Swift


**A/n: Don't kill me please! I still firmly ship EdWin and Royai, but I got bored like two days ago and looked up RoyEd. The Fanfics were too cute, if a little, well, raunchy. And like a month ago, I heard this song on my friends iPod and it's been stuck on repeat in my mind. So one day, I woke up and this idea popped up when I was semi-conscience. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be gentle because this is my first fic outside of Deathlands. **

Ed watched from the doorway of the large church, occasionally moving into the place to make room for large groups coming through. He saw Roy moving through the crowd, embracing most of the people coming through the doors. Ed sunk into the shadows, unwilling to be seen. For you see, once upon a time, Roy and Ed had been lovers. And boyfriends. But that'd changed. All because Roy was worried about the military higher-ups using Ed to get to him. So he cut it off. Ed understood, but that didn't mean his feeling were any different. So, to keep Ed safe from the government, Roy was getting married to Hawkeye.

**I'm not the kind of guy**

**Who should be rudely barging in**

**On a white veil occasion**

**But you are not the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Ok, so black tie occasions weren't Eds thing. He managed to get a tux at the last second though. In his opinion, (and many fangirls) it fit him beautifully, hugging him in all the right places. He knew that the colonel did love Riza, but she was more like his little sister. A little sister that could snipe him from more than 30 yards, but a little sister none-the-less. Either way, Roy and Riza weren't supposed to be together. Roy was Eds. Eds dammit.

**I sneak in and see your friends**

**And her snotty little family**

**All dressed in pastel**

Looking past the raven haired man still giving out greetings, Ed focused on the brides side of the church. As far as he could see, the only people he could see were used-to-be-furhur Gruman, Mrs. Bradley, and Selim. They were dressed in pastels -blue and pink, to be exact- The were talking idly with the other guests, mingling with out a care in the world. Mustangs family wasn't much bigger, but he had his subordinates sitting with them, and that immediately made the group seem larger than it actually was. Ed snorted when he saw them, sticking together as usual. Fuery called out out to Roy, saying something that Ed didn't quite catch. What ever it was, It caused them all to laugh like drunk idiots.

**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**

**Somewhere back inside a room**

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

Ed slowly wandered around, keeping a good distance way from the people he knew. He had a champagne flute (filled with sparkling cider), in his flesh hand, lest he crush it with automail from the thoughts floating in his mind right now. He's against a door listening to the people mill around him, when from behind him, he hears a light conversation. He opens the door softly, ready to close it at a moments notice. What he sees is Shezca in her maid-of-honor gown, fixing Riza's hair. Riza winced slightly as she pulled a little too hard on her hair. Ed snorts when he sees Riza's dress. 'Makes he look like a frikin cake...' He thought, shutting the door inaudibly, wandering off to hide in some curtains, as more friends of both him and Mustang flooded the church.

**This is surely not**

**What you thought it would be**

**And I lose myself in a daydream**

**Where I stand and say**

As he sits in the pew covered by the gossamer-like curtains, he begins day-dreaming of what he plans to do, almost falling asleep in the warm, dull roar of voices.

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out**

**Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**And they said "speak now"**

Yes, Ed had it all planned out. But how everyone would take it, in addition to his nerves, had the boy going through his plans over and over again, much like as if he was doing an alchemical experiment. His plans were for him just to say no, loud and clear, explain to Roy (and everyone else) That he still loved him, be damned what the higher-ups said or did, beseeching the older man to come with him. If he didn't get a response other than stares and -possibly- being shoved forcibly out of the wedding, then he would leave. It was simple and effective, even if he would possibly leave in tears.

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

**And the organ starts to play**

**A song that sounds like a death march**

The music begins then, sounding like a dirge. But Ed knew it was just his nerves. 'Here we go..' He thought, straightening up from his slouch.

**And I am hiding in the curtains**

**It seems that I was uninvited **

**By your lovely bride-to-be**

You see, Ed had a good reason for hiding in the curtains. He wasn't exactly invited to the wedding... He had only heard about it through Havoc, who had mentioned it while smoking on one of his cancer sticks. Ed was only in Central to turn in a report. And that was only the afternoon before.

**Don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out**

**Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out **

**When they said "speak now"**

**Don't say yes, run away now **

**I'll meet you when you're out **

**Of the church at the back door **

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**Your time is running out**

**When they said, "speak now"**

Ed went over what he was going to say again, finding no flaws.

**Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )**

Ed listens carefully as his cue came up, looking around to make sure no-one was looking at him as he slid up a row.

**I hear the preacher say **

**"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace**

**There's the silence, there's my last chance**

**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**

Ed stands, hands shaking, his finely-tuned ears hearing the metal clink. There's a complete silence except for the soft tinkle of metal and Ed's blood roaring in his ears. He stands then, voice loud in the silence "I object to this marriage!"

**Horrified looks from**

**Everyone in the room**

**But I'm only looking at you**.

He sees the horrified looks from everyone, except for the happy couple itself. Hawkeye's eyes are, happy almost? And Mustangs are downright ecstatic. He forces himself not to focus on the looks from everyone else, just on Mustangs face. He forces out the words through the lump in his throat, choking on his own tears. "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out." So he says what he needs to, then turns to Hawkeye. "Hawkeye, I'm sorry for possibly ruining your wedding. It's just, Roy did love me, and only gave me up to protect me from the higher-ups. He knew you could take care of yourself if they ever got you, so he chose you. But I know that I love him, and if that isn't returned, then you can ignore everything I just said, and we can go on like nothing happened." There was no reply from anyone, so Ed turned, tears brimming at the edges of his golden orbs. He ran from the church then, out the door and into the alley next to it, flesh arm over him mouth to stifle the sobs.

**I am not the kind of guy**

**Who should be rudely barging in**

**On a white veil occasion**

**But you are NOT the kind of boy**

**Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**

**( Ha! )**

**So don't say yes, run away now**

**I'll meet you when you're out**

**Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**

**You need to hear me out**

**When they, said, "speak, now"**

He heard footsteps then, and felt the all-to-familiar heat of one Roy Mustang. He looked up, and his face was caught in the rough but soft fabric of his pyrotechnic glove. The sensation was familiar, and Ed immediately relaxed, closing his eyes. He heard Roy's voice, calling his name softly to get his attention. "Ed. Ed. Ed!"

He opened his eyes half-way, not prepared for the kiss he knew so well. "What're you doing here Bastard? I thought you would have continued the ceremony."

The colonel smirked at that. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I love you too. And that Riza is ok with you stole her groom. I was more like a brother to her apparently. And Ed..." Ed looked up expectantly. "I am the higher-ups now. If anyone does anything to harm you, or your brother, I will personally torch them myself. Ok?" The colonels onyx eyes were soft and full of love. Ed nodded before pulling him into another kiss.

**And you Say**

**Let's run away nows**

**I'll meet you when**

**I'm out of my tux at the back door**

**Baby, I didn't say my vows**

**So glad you were around when they said**

**"Speak now"**

Mustang pulled away first, gesturing to his clothes. "Meet me by the back door in 10 minutes. I gotta change." Ed nodded, getting up and shaking out his jacket. Roy threw his arm around Ed's shoulders, placing a kiss onto his forehead as they walked out of the alley. "I love you Ed."

Ed shoved him lightly, a slight blush on his cheeks and a small smile on his face. "I love you too, Colonel Bastard."

Roy grinned. "That's Furhur Bastard to you, Fullmetal."

Owari _

***Cringes* Don't kill me please! I started reading this couple in a fit of boredom, and got RoyEd fluff overload. It helped allot to write this, and I will be back to writing my one-shots for EdWin. I have over 100 drabble themes, but no idea how to incorporate EdWin or other parings into them. If and when I start writing them, I will post the next theme at the end of the chapter, and ya'll give me ideas! List the idea, and any pairings if there is any. **

**Non Illegitimis Carborundum**

**Nicole...R&R!**


End file.
